Big Brother: Season 2
Big Brother: Season 2 is the second season of Obby Gameshows Big Brother. This season featured 15 new Houseguests and 1 veteran Houseguest Jael221. This season was won in a 5-4 vote by doomsday123098 over Strawberry0421. Twists * Returning Player - One returning player, Jael221 was brought back from Season 1 for another chance at the grand prize. * Instant Eviction - During the second half of Week 4, there was no veto competition, and the live eviction vote occured right after nominations. Houseguests Future Appearances Kyle5470, Potato661, and RandomWeirdPotato returned for Big Brother: Redemption, Tylatham13 returned for Big Brother: Season 5. Voting History Game History Week 1 The BB2 Houseguests were ready to begin their fantastic Big Brother Summer! They all gathered into the living room where there would be a returning player from Big Brother 1! Jael was introduced into the BB2 House! They were all set and stone for their Journey! At the HOH competition, they were all called into the backyard one by one to push 5 blocks into 5 slots in the fastest time! Tyla won with an amazing time of 19 seconds! At the nomination ceremony, Tyla wanted to go for the people who were inactive, to give all the actives a chance! Tyla nominated Queen and Little for eviction. At the POV they were asked a series of questions based on the order of different BB planets! Dooms won the POV! At the POV meeting, since none of the Nominees were there to plea their case, he had decided NOT to use the POV. At the first Live Eviction of the Summer, we had a tie 6-6. Tyla casted the deciding vote, evicting Queen from the Big Brother House. Week 2 After the sad eviction of Queen, some of the newbies saw Jael, the vet, as a threat! At the HOH competition, they had to study past seasons of Obby Gameshows. After one question, over half of the houseguests got eliminated! After only 3 questions! Ray was crowned HOH, and it was very clear that she had studied the wiki! At the nomination ceremony, she went after the only vet, and nominated Jael and Little for eviction. At the POV competition, it was all based on luck! They were asked to stand on covered up squares, that had a number on the bottom, the person with the lowest score would be eliminated. Random won the POV! At the POV ceremony, she had decided to take Jael off the block, and Ray decided to put up the next biggest target, Green. At the second live eviction of the Summer, Green was evicted 8-3. Week 3 When the session started I told all the HouseGuests to gather in the living room for a very important announcement... I informed them that Little has been expelled from being way too inactive and getting three strikes. After the sad loss of little, the HouseGuests were pumped for the HOH competition, which was a casual Sit, Trip, Spin! After a showdown of Raven and Tyla, Tyla was the one that came on top! Making him the new HOH again! He had decided to nominate Canada and Rain! At the POV, the HouseGuests were asked to move in certain directions without colliding into each other. As 4 other HouseGuests were playing the game, Rain and Tyla, had a little fight. After a long time of moves and strategy, Kyle won the POV! She decided to use it on Rain, meaning Tyla had to renominate another houseguest! He had decided to nominate Jael, making the official nominees. At the third live eviction of the Summer, Jael was evicted 7-2. Week 4 Round 1 Round 2 (Instant Eviction) After I had asked the HouseGuests to join me in the living room, they were all expecting the worse... And they were informed that tonight would be a DOUBLE EVICTION! The first part was a normal week, the second part was an instant eviction! At the first HOH of the week, they were all asked to run inside a black box, and retrieve a bone! The first houseguest to receive the bone and make it out was the new HOH! What managed to pull off the win! What decided to go for his biggest targets, and nominated Rain and Random! At the POV, it was Majority Rules! I asked them a series of questions and they had to go with what they thought majority would say! Rachel pulled off the win! At the POV ceremony, she had decided to discard, making Rain and Random even more scared! At the fourth live eviction of the Summer, Rain was evicted 5-3! At the second HOH, it was a casual, Sit Trip and Spin! Canada wanted revenge after they evicted his closest ally, Rain, Canada managed to win! At the nomination ceremony, he had decided to put up Kyle and Potato. They were also informed they had made Jury! At the fifth live eviction, Kyle was evicted 5-2! Week 5 After Kyle was evicted, the house was shown to be split in half! At the HOH comp, they were asked to do a Ready, Set, WOAH competition! Rav pulled out the win for his side of the house! At the nomination ceremony, he was ready to get the people who he thought was running the house, nominating Tyla and Rachel. At the POV, it was a competition that was made up on the spot, where they had to spell "Yes" with no mistakes the fastest! Rav pulled out the win again, discarding the POV. At the sixth live eviction, Tyla was evicted 5-1. Week 6 At the session, everybody seemed to get along and there was little friction. At the HOH, we played an HOH called hateship where I used ff random. The person it landed on would be out and would have to pick somebody else to be out. Potato won. At the nomination ceremony, he nominated Canada for lying and going behind his back and Lizzy for the same reason. After the nomination ceremony, tea started between Canada and Potato. At the veto competition, Raven won the obby competition after only about a minute and a half. He then decided to use the veto on Lizzy. Potato named Ray the replacement nominee. She was then evicted in a 4-2 vote. Week 7 At the session, we competed in a sit, trip, spin competition and Canada won after only two trips. He decided to go after Potato for going after him earlier and Rav for not coming to the session. At the veto competition, I played a series of sounds and they were asked to answer true/false questions about the sounds. Whatup won the veto and decided not to use the veto. At the eviction, Potato was sent home in a close 3-2 vote. Week 8 After Potato's eviction, the house was clearly divided. At the HOH, it was originally going to be an endurance competition but due to Straw having extreme lag, she started to float making it unfair for the others. So instead we competed in a competition where I gave the rules for the comp and they had to guess if it was an HOH / POV. If they got it right they got to choose who to eliminate. Dooms won the comp. He then decided to nominate Lizzy & Rav. At the veto competition, we competed in another sit, trip, spin. Random won the POV. She then decided to use it on Rav. Straw was then the replacement nominee. Lizzy was then evicted by a vote of 3-1 making her the Fifth juror. Week 9 After Lizzy's eviction, Rav and Canada had a little fight. We then competed in the HOH competition which was Otev. They had to find a carton with a person's name on it based on the clues I gave. Canada won targeting Rav. He nominated Random & Rav. At the veto competition, they competed in an obby. What won the veto. He then decided to use the veto on Rav. Canada named Straw the replacement nominee. Random was then evicted in a 2-1 vote. Week 10 After Random's eviction, the house was still clearly divided. At the Head of Household competition, there was a board that had all the HouseGuests on it and they had to answer True/False questions based on it. The competition came down to a tie-breaker. I asked how many seconds has this competition taken? The competition had taken 21 minutes since it ran from 5:51 to 6:12 which is 1,260 seconds. Rav answered 250 and Dooms answered 375 which was the closest. He then decided to nominate Rav & What. At the veto competition, it was hide and go veto where they had to hide a colored ball in the house and hope theirs wasn't found. Straw won the veto. She then decided not to use the veto. In a unanimous 2-0 vote rav became the seventh juror. Week 11 At the Head of Household competition, they had to go through a maze and push blocks into a slot at the end of the maze. What won Head of Household. Since the nominations don't matter in the Final Four what said he wouldn't nominate the person who said I first. Canada said I first so What nominated Dooms & Straw. At the final veto the questions were before or after. Dooms won the final veto after the tiebreaker round. He then used the veto on himself and casted the sole vote to evict Canada. Week 12 At the first part of the first head of household competition, they had to jump onto disappearing blocks and not fall. What won after only a few seconds. For the second part, Dooms & Straw went outside one by one to compete in part 2. They had to push the block of the jury member that matched the description. Straw got a time of 12:49 and Dooms got a time of 4:05 making him win part 2. Part 3 was jury statements based on the question, "What's your best game move?" Dooms & What both got 4 points so we went to a tiebreaker. The question was, "How many votes have been casted this season?" The answer was 75 Dooms said 74 and What said 92, so Dooms won Part 3. She casted the sole vote to evict What. The jury then voted and Dooms won 5-4. Finale The Jury Category:Seasons